Cactus Ambush
by Rakusa
Summary: Arizona, a land of desert, it holds death and beauty for all who pass through. Set in feudal times, three kingdoms balance precariously. Each kingdom has something the other wants, and there have been peaceful trades, until now.
1. Chapter 1

Cactus Ambush

Summary: Arizona, a land of desert, it holds death and beauty for all who pass through. Set in feudal times, three kingdoms balance precariously. Each kingdom has something the other wants, and there have been peaceful trades, until now.

Started: 2/7/2012

Ended:

By: Rakusa -Hey look, that's me! :)

AN: So, this isn't a story I even thought about writing in the past, but now that there is an image stuck in my head, I have to see where it leads me. A sort of AR/AU but not too bad of one. I think you'll like it. The setting on this one might not jive right at first, but please, bare with me, I think it will be sort of fun. Also, individual chapters might have a time warp, I'll let you know before hand if that's the case. P.S. Ami's going to be my main friend in this story, Makoto is in Under the Rags, Mina in Blond Adventures, Haruka in Endymion and lesser in UtR, and Rei... well, she's kind of hard to miss in all stories. I like to give each of them their time to shine as a main secondary character. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the first meeting that any of them remembered. They were sure when Serenity was born, they had been hauled out to see her then as well. When they were born, the other's mother had been pregnant or had just given birth, so meetings had been held off. All three children of the Royal households though did not remember the first time, so this time had to be the first as far as they were concerned.

Their parents greeted one another with open arms and polite bows and smiles spreading across their faces. All of the children saw through it, but it was their parents' business, not their own. Demando's entourage had arrived first. However Endymion's had followed within the hour.

Serenity sat back, with Ami, her trusted friend and confidant. Serenity was in a flowing yellow dress, perfect for the heat that beat down on them this summer, and while it was breathable, it also kept her covered and regal. Ami had managed to get the stain out where her left knee was shortly before her mother looked her over to make sure she was presentable.

Serenity's hand shot out to grab Ami's in her nervousness and excitement, they had never done something like this. Ami's cool chubby hand was comforting around hers as she too watched what was going on in front of them. Ami wasn't supposed to be there, but Serenity had insisted and the Queen had relented. Secretly pleased though, because she knew Ami was liable to keep Serenity in order longer.

The man who stood in front of her mother was tall and kind looking, he had flowing white hair to his waist with periodic braids within. His wife had long wavy dark hair and had two buns on top of her head before it fanned out around her. Serenity looked at the woman and touched her own head, wondering what she would look like if she mimicked the woman's style. There was also a slight bump at the woman's waist. She looked like she could be very strict.

The Queen, Serenity's mother, came forward, her long silver dress moving with her long legs as she went out to greet them from the shaded shelter of their palace. "King Artemis, Queen Luna, how pleased I am that you could come. I understand that you are expecting, I would have suggested we come to you, had I known."

"Nonsense Selene my dear." Artemis took Selene's hands in his own and kissed them. "It has long been agreed that this should be the meeting place. It is between our kingdoms without making us trek through the harshest part of the desert."

Luna's face cracked a polite smile, but it was closed lipped. "It is rather beautiful out here, I rarely get a chance to see it."

"Your own country is beautiful." Selene sighed as she remembered where they hailed from. "I wish I could visit there more often."

"Perhaps, in time." Luna agreed, her eyes seeking out the shaded portion of the palace, not to get out of the heat, but looking for something in particular. "You seem to be missing a few members of your family."

"I see not all of yours is present either." Selene held a hand over her eyes in search of someone more. Serenity tugged on Ami's hand as she pointed to a boy coming out from behind his father's legs.

Ami patted Serenity's hand as she too saw the boy who took after his father in looks. Serenity came forward as well, pulling Ami along behind her until they reached the edge of the shade and then released her friend to join her mother. Queen Luna placed a hand on her son's back and pushed him forward while Serenity grabbed hold of her mother's skirt. "You'll remember my son, Prince Demando."

The boy looked up at his father who nodded at him to go on even as Selene spoke. "And my daughter, Princess Serenity."

Serenity didn't need any urging as she went forward between the gap in adults and curtsied to them. "Pleased to meet you." She smiled brightly at Demando.

He gave her a measuring look and then left his parents' side and bowed to her. "Pleasure to see you again." Serenity gave him an odd look and then recalled her mother had schooled her on their history with these people only that morning. The day before had been on the need to know about their friends to the North.

"I have set up entertainment for your family while we wait on the rest of guests." Serenity gestured towards the palace and all that waited behind the white stucco facade.

"We shall be pleased to view it." Luna's voice held some excitement now, but she still withheld it from showing as much as she could and she kept a straight face.

Serenity couldn't stop her own as she made one at how stuffy the woman seemed. Luna caught her action and despite the woman, a smile crept up her features and she bestowed it on the small girl. Serenity beamed back at her, realizing that it wasn't all there was to this woman.

Selene was mortified that her daughter would, well, act her age and let her displeasure be known. At least though, Selene thanked the gods, that she did not voice her opinion as well and that Luna took it so well.

Artemis covered the small silence that had befallen them and took Selene's arm in his as Luna trailed after with Demando in tow. "I was saddened to hear about the King's demise, I wish that I could have attended his funeral, but that was an impossible time for me to get away."

"I understand completely. It was not an ideal time for us either, but we managed and though the loss is felt greatly by all here, we have pulled through."

"Beautifully well." Artemis praised and Serenity heard the voices fade. Demando glanced back at Serenity as they passed through the hall, but her attendance wasn't required for now and it wouldn't be again until they saw the arrival signs of their next guests. Ami was waiting for her on the steps as she joined her friend, they hadn't even noticed her as they passed. Selene had sent a smile at her though and Ami didn't feel completely unnoticed.

Serenity did a flurious, bowed then when she straightened she held out her small pudgy arm to Ami. "Shall we go in, my dear Ami?"

Ami giggled and put her hand on Serenity's arm. "We shall, and what should we see within?"

Serenity's nose wrinkled. "The same thing we see every day and you shall love it."

They ran off to play for awhile, thinking they had all the time in the world, and possibly need to change before the other arrived, but it was not to be. They had barely gotten to where they were going, when they heard the sound that Serenity's attendance was needed once more.

Serenity ran to her mother, Ami hot on her heels, they were both laughing and Serenity practically ran into the elder's back when she realized that she was already greeting their newest arrivals. This did not make a great impression on the boy who stood proudly in front of his parents already, looking at the palace with a slight disdain and that gaze was transferred onto her without a change in expression, in fact it seemed to get stronger. Serenity wanted to know what he didn't like about her home.

Serenity was rumpled and her hair was sticking in a few different directions as she curtsied and her mother tried not to chide her in front of their guests. Ami, luckily had stopped again in the shadows, unseen by their guests and watching with avid fascination.

"Ah!" Violet eyes took in Serenity and she was swept up into a hug. "The little princess is all grown up!" Serenity was pressed uncomfortably close in this stranger's arms. "The last I saw you, you were only a baby." Then Serenity was set down so the woman could see her clearly. "You are as cute as a button. Selene, you are one lucky woman. I would love to have a daughter."

The young prince frowned slightly at that, but no one but Serenity had seen it. There was now a glare in his eyes as he looked at her, obviously there was now further animosity towards her without having merited any of it by her own doing. Serenity bowed her head so she would no longer have to see those dark blue eyes stare daggers into her. Doing so meant that she wasn't able to take in his parents clearer. He hadn't even said hello. That sparked a bit of fire into Serenity, this was her land, and she had been polite to him! She raised her head and glared balefully back at him. Then she turned her attention to the adults as they spoke and she tried to perfect her dutiful princess act, though she was antsy and wanted to leave to go play again. This was all so boring!

She was shifting from side to side as she watched them greet each other, the women greeted one another a bit more warmly than the last couple, though Artemis had been pleasant enough. The man held back, his eyes sweeping over everything in sight, as if trying to memorize every little detail. He looked down at her for a moment, but he seemed bored and then his eyes left her. Serenity didn't like him. Serenity liked everyone, but she didn't like him. She narrowed her eyes, craning her head back to look up at him, he looked like his son, but with less rounded features.

Serenity felt a hand on her head and she looked up at her mother, smiling widely and over-pleasantly and Selene smiled down at her and then gestured with her head towards the palace. Serenity beamed and curtsied to the new royal family and then bolted for Ami. She grabbed Ami's hand as she passed the other girl and then they were running through the palace again. When they were through the doors, Serenity tripped on her long dress and went tumbling onto the ground, getting her yellow dress exceedingly dirty.

Ami stood back from Serenity and then started laughing, holding her stomach as she tried not to bend over from it. Serenity scowled up at her friend and hip-checked her when she finally got back to her feet. Ami was still laughing as they continued to where they were originally going.

–

Serenity saw the boys again that night while the three Royal families ate dinner. Ami and the other nobles sat away from them, but still in the same room. Demando was shy and Endymion wasn't in the mood to talk. Serenity pushed her food around, it was all too healthy for her tastes, too green. She might have enjoyed it if her company was a bit more friendly. Usually she sat with Ami and the two jabbered the entire time with one another.

They didn't seem to be into eating either.

Serenity looked for her mother's eyes, trying to convey how awkward this all was to her, but her mother only smiled gently at her and then turned her head to continue her conversation with Queen Raye.

Serenity started building food mounds for something to do. Ami wasn't even facing her, and only every once in awhile they could send secret messages at one when Ami turned around to face her, but couldn't do that too often. Ami turned just then and Serenity knew she was amused at the predicament Serenity found herself in and then tried to reassure her that tomorrow they'd have fun. Serenity relayed her thanks.

The boys weren't even talking to one another, seeming to be immune to the knowledge that there was another being with them. They didn't dislike one another, but they had no interest in the boy their age. Serenity was three years their junior and it wasn't a huge deal at this age, but she was still a girl and that added a factor to uncool to friend her. It was like three individuals eating in their own little bubbles. Serenity tried to start a conversation yet again, but it was ignored by Endymion and Demando didn't respond for whatever reason.

Serenity was growing frustrated, if this is what she had to look forward to for the next week, she'd throw a fit! As it was, she was bouncing in her chair, dying to be excused from this room and so she could do something _else_. Luckily, Selene dismissed her daughter and Ami's parents let her go as well. Demando and Endymion remained behind as most of the noble children left at that time. They were to have one final group lesson before it was time to go to bed, but Serenity would have one more following the one for all noble children. The final one would be for her ears alone as sole heir to their kingdom, and information she would need for her future.

–

The next day, all pleasantries were off. Not that they weren't polite or cordial, but it was time to get down to brass tactics, as they were discussing the... eh Serenity didn't really know or care what her mother was discussing with the other families, it was just knowledge that she and the other two royal kids would be sitting through first a math lesson and then a science one before they were let go for a few hours. Demando and Endymion though weren't in her lesson, they had the reverse schedule she did as they were ahead of her in age and thus were also ahead of her in lessons and there was only one teacher for all three of them. Thankfully for the instructor, Endymion and Demando were the same age, and so the instructors only had to do two lessons and not three.

Though Serenity found out later that day that Endymion was farther ahead of his age and that tomorrow there would need to be three different lessons to accommodate all of their different levels. Every subject was that way, though there were a few that Serenity was in with both Demando and then Endymion as she too excelled at certain topics but there were a few she was clearly the weakest of all three. No wonder he was so pompous and aloof.

In the meantime though, they were walking with Ami along the river that ran through their palace. It was wide and deep and the land on either side was green and rich. "It takes up most of your palace grounds." Endymion finally spoke and Serenity was about to respond when he continued. "It would have been wiser to build away from it and not use up valuable land to build walls around a small section."

The river was largely encased and they were only on the south part of the river, they couldn't even see where it ended with more walls ensconcing it. It was also the narrowest section of the bendy waterbed that meandered through all of the palace so all could enjoy it at all times. The land that was inside was tended to by palace farmers and the food was produced and used for all who lived in the palace. The rest of it was available for their citizens to farm as they pleased.

"Do you have a river, Endymion?" Demando asked and Serenity heard stories about their two lands and yearned to see both.

"Not where I can readily visit." Endymion admitted. "It is not nearly as large as this one is either. And do you have one, Demando?"

"Similar to your own answer." Demando answered.

"Then you do not know the joys of having such a wonderful thing at hand!" Serenity seemed excited for the first time, not only that they spoke, but also that she could show them something new. "Come on, I shall show you!"

She shared a look with Ami who nodded her agreement and they led the boys to the banks, it dropped off quickly but the water was calm and only had a slow flow. Ami and Serenity were behind each boy, and on a silent count to three, they pushed the boys in before running and jumping in themselves. There was a lot of splashes all at once and guards sprang forward towards the children, not expecting such actions, though those of Serenity's had.

It was easy to get back to the bank if one wanted to, they just had to paddle a short distance and then once mud, they could walk up the rest of the way. However that required them all to be sufficient at swimming and neither Serenity nor Ami had accounted for that, both assuming that it was a natural ability all knew how to do. Serenity and Ami resurfaced but Endymion and Demando were struggling to stay above the water's edge, though it wasn't difficult to do. Endymion was faring only a little better than Demando and Serenity and Ami both hooked an arm around the blond and pulled him to the edge. He sat there, panting and spluttering up water and they turned to Endymion but one of the guards had already reached for him and pulled him to safety.

Serenity stood on the grass, looking at the Princes with a bowed head, knowing she was in trouble and her mother would be coming down hard on her at any moment once they told their stories to their parents, if they didn't, the guards would be whispering the tales in their rulers' ears. "I am truly sorry." Serenity muttered, Ami stood behind her, completely drenched as well, but she had always been the best swimmer and she was only sorry that her princess was in trouble and that the boys hadn't fared so well. Neither realized just how bad things could have gotten if they hadn't gotten the boys out in time.

Selene was in front as the parents were pulled out of their meeting to deal with their children. "You!" She pulled her daughter to a halt as Serenity tried to slink away with Ami. The other girl gave Serenity an apologetic look as Serenity pushed her on to go and save her own hide. "I thought Ami would be a good influence on you! She is calmer, collected and more driven to learn and succeed in her studies. I never thought she would be egging you on in your careless behavior! You are a princess, Serenity, not a commoner, not a noble, this behavior is not acceptable for someone of your class!"

"Excuse me." Endymion spoke up and though his black bangs hung heavily in his eyes from the dripping water that slid down his face, he still looked up at the angry Queen unwavering as if he was her better and a full adult male who wasn't wet. "It is not her fault. She only wanted to show us what we were missing out by not being part of her Kingdom. I am grateful for what she has enlightened upon me."

Serenity wasn't sure why he was doing that, she had nearly drowned him and he didn't like her! They hadn't helped him out and he had been saved by his guard. She hadn't done anything for him. Selene pursed her lips, but Raye stepped forward and lovingly moved the bangs from her son's eyes. "He's fine, they both are. I heard that the Princess and her friend might have been the cause for this, but they had also saved Prince Demando before turning to help Endymion. Give her a break, she is only six and has already shown much bravery and courage. She should be commended."

"Even if that is so, she is a Princess and must be held to a higher standard." Selene looked at her daughter who was looking up at her with pleading eyes not to be punished. Selene sighed. "I am too soft on you. Go on, go change and be back for lunch." She waved Serenity away and Serenity ran to where she knew Ami was watching. The two ran off towards Serenity's room to both change into her other dresses.

Endymion was watching the entire thing, absorbing every detail of this situation. His eyes flickered to his father who looked bored and already annoyed to have to deal with something like this. The man's eyes rested on Endymion and the dark green gaze seared into him. Endymion straightened further and his face became a mask with no emotions. His mother's hand was still at the base of his neck, her fingers rubbing a calmly motion on it, but it was useless when his father was looking at him like that. He was told to go change and he nodded stiffly, walking off towards the guest area with Demando at his heels.

–

The rest of the week their lessons were longer as they had more subjects at one time to keep them all occupied together before being let out for lunch and then a break before having more lessons once more.

On the third day, Demando found Serenity and Ami swimming and playing in the river. They didn't go too far from where they were taught each day as the days were busy and with the visiting royals, they weren't allowed to be too far from their parents. That meant that they couldn't explore the rest of the river and so they were where they had been earlier in the week.

He squatted at the edge and looked hesitantly into the depths not to far from where he was. Serenity and Ami smiled at him and waved, even inviting him in if he wished. "Could the two of you do me a favor?" They stopped what they were doing and swam closer to him, their outer dresses were on the bank beside him, but nobody cared.

"What's that, my Prince?" Ami asked as she did a back-crawl along the edge.

"Could the two of you teach me how to swim?" He seemed unsure of his question and if it was an imposition, especially with all the lessons they currently had to sit through.

"Sure!" Serenity squealed coming out of the water and taking his hand in both of hers, she was so excited to share this knowledge with him. Her cherub features were just beaming away.

"Though in five days I'm not sure how much we can teach you, as we don't really know the mechanics of it ourselves." Ami cautioned, coming out to stand with Serenity.

"That's all right, not sinking will be a start, and becoming comfortable with it." Demando explained. "One never knows when it will be helpful."

Serenity's head bobbed away as she agreed with him. Then she spotted Endymion standing not too far away, but in the shade of the palace. "Would you like to join us? We could teach you both!"

Endymion scowled at her. "I think not. One brush with death is enough for me."

Serenity's nose scrunched up at him, clearly annoyed that he was being such a downer. "Come on." She tugged on Demando's hand. "Get out of your heavy clothes and come into the water with us. No shoes necessary!"

Demando knocked them off and then stripped down to his lowest layers and waded into the water up to his knees. This so far wasn't so bad. Then he went further, until he was shoulder deep and it felt odd.

"Ok, now we want you to lie down, like this." Serenity demonstrated lying on her back and floating but when he tried, he went under.

Ami caught him and gave him some finer details, like keeping his butt up, but not too far, trying to lie flat. "Keep your neck straight. If your ears are touching the water, you're doing fine."

"And breathe!" Serenity reminded as she returned to treading water. "That's the most important part when you swim."

Endymion watched it all. He watched it that day and he watched it for the next four as Demando got more confident in the water and was even able to do a bit of swimming on his back and also vertical. Endymion took it all in and listened to every detail the girls gave the blond boy and watched them in action as well, doing things that they didn't yet teach. His eyes sought Serenity as she stayed back to talk to a few teachers and she'd come up with new points to add the following swimming lesson and Endymion realized that when the golden headed girl decided to do something, she did it with gusto.

Then the night before the week was up, Endymion stripped to his lowest layers and walked confidently into the river and then walked back out a few hours later, having managed to learn how to swim vicariously. He caught a small movement in the dark, but he wasn't sure what it was.

The next day though, it was easy to figure out as they were leaving and Serenity was grinning ear to ear, looking like she knew a secret. She even hugged him goodbye, the only other time she had touched him was when she had pushed him into the river that second day.

They were to leave at the same time as Demando's family and as they were going, Serenity's features looked sad to see them go, or at least Demando as the two had become fast friends, laughing and giggling when they were alone or with Ami. As soon as Endymion arrived though, that would cut off and they'd become serious once more, though every once and awhile a giggle would still escape Serenity if whatever they had been talking about had been exceedingly funny. Endymion had an uncomfortable feeling they sometimes were talking about him but he could never prove it if that was the case.

Endymion looked behind him once when they were already passed the gates to the water kingdom, the ivory stucco adobe stood out along the yellow-orange sand like a beacon of peace and a paradise oasis. Endymion found that he might actually miss it and the strange creature that called herself princess.

They would all see each other again in Demando's playground when his younger sibling was born. Endymion's jaw squared at the thought of being in the other boy's territory, not looking forward to that journey. Though he offered no ill-will towards the boy his age but opposite in looks, in fact, once the shyness abated, he might be fun to be around. He had no thoughts however that perhaps the shyness remained while Endymion was in the room was due to Endymion himself.

* * *

><p>EAN: How'd we like? I haven't written a story yet that had <em>all<em> of them under the age we find them in the anime. Though Taken Away has a younger Serenity for a few chapters. I imagine her pretty much the same as that, but not the same as if she were raised by the Tsukinos since birth in Tokyo. What are your opinions on young Demando and Endymion? They can't be totally badass yet, they're only 9, they are kids after all but filters of their personalities are coming through a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Time-warp! It is going to jump ahead several years now. The ages will be revealed within. However, reminder, 1st chapter: Serenity 6, Endymion & Demando 9 and we won't be to the age of the major action for at least another chapter. Side note about Raye being Endymion's mother, well... yeah, I wanted it like that. I almost put Michiru into that place, but I feared what you'd all think later on and didn't want to confuse anyone with who the father is. As for the father, he's what I imagined Endymion's father would really look like, he's not a character in the manga/anime. You'll see why later on, unless there is someone with those features, but I don't think so. I hope its obvious why I had Artemis and Luna be Demando's parents. If there is any confusion, please ask and I shall explain.

* * *

><p>Serenity was by her mother's side, shielding her eyes from the sand as the wind kicked it up at the royals as it did the commoners. This time it was Endymion's family that arrived first. She hadn't seen either of these males in almost six years. She wondered what they would look like now and if they were any different than she remembered. Endymion was in the lead atop a large sandy colored horse. He was appraising her home with a bit more warmth than the last time.<p>

His eyes swept from the top of their three story buildings to the women standing in front. His eyes gazed at her mother for a split second before roving over onto her. They arrested hers as he took her in almost as he did the buildings behind her. They entered through the gates and stopped to allow their horses and belongings to be settled within their quarters for them. Endymion jumped easily off his horse and came forward, an easy greeting on his lips, but otherwise stoic features. "Thank you for having us once more, Queen Selene." He bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

Selene seemed pleased at this greeting. "My, you have grown into a charming lad." She retracted her hand and put it onto Serenity's back.

Serenity had been cultivated into exuding as much charm as him. She curtsied low while looking up at him. "It is our pleasure to house you and your family." They were just coming up behind him and the man nodded towards Serenity and then looked to her mother with a face that could make granite look soft.

Endymion's features were gradually changing into his father's, but he still had a little longer to go as his were still soft, just not as baby-fat as before. Serenity's too was still sweet and innocent, but was losing some of its chubbiness. "I am delighted to be within your company once more, Princess Serenity." Endymion spoke to her and helped her out of her curtsy.

"As I am yours." Serenity smiled easily and brilliantly and why not? Already he was a lot more friendly and open than the last time she had seen him. Perhaps he was only an solemn child and that was what was to blame for his sullen behavior. Now that he was older, perhaps he was happier with life and would be willing to show it as well.

Ami stood behind the royal women and Endymion's gaze paused momentarily on her. "Pleased to see you once more as well, Countess Ami. It has been too long."

It was true, the last time Serenity and Endymion had met, Ami was not along, having stayed here while the two of them went to the Southern Kingdom to welcome the arrival of Demando's younger brother.

Ami nodded politely from behind her royals, the rightful place for her to be, and did not speak much. "You are too kind. Welcome."

Selene looked at the children for a moment as Raye gushed over how Serenity had grown more beautiful since the last time they had seen her and how grown up she already looked at 12. "How old is Endymion now? I don't believe his birthday has yet passed."

"He is 15." Raye responded. "And already so adult." She shook her head. "Time has really flown by. I have missed you Selene. I do wish you would come up to visit us."

"I would love to, but it is difficult to get away without a solid reason to." Selene and Raye looked to the three children who seemed to be getting along well this time. "Maybe there will be one coming up in our near future."

"I'd like that." Raye smiled brilliantly, ignoring her husband as he walked ahead of them into the palace. "Come along Endymion! There will be plenty of time of getting to know Princess Serenity and Countess Ami again."

"My ladies." Endymion bowed to them before following after the head of the royal families.

Ami and Serenity shared an excited look when they were no longer needed to be appropriate. "He's so cute now!" Serenity gushed as they went to go sit in a protected niche away from the sand whipping up a frenzy this time of day.

"And a lot more charming." Ami agreed, recalling the stoic little boy that had first presented himself to them, how he did not talk, nor smile and seemed disinterested in everything around him. "I wonder what changed?"

"Does it matter?" Serenity sighed. "I'm just glad it did. I don't think I could have put up with him this time if he was the same as before."

"I just hope that he is as studious as he was before, I have every intention of beating him in the test scores."

"He's probably already finished with his studies." Serenity sighed dejectedly. "I wish I were, I hate studying."

"You have gotten worse over the years." Ami nagged, waving her finger at Serenity. "You're still smart though, which I loathe!"

"Not as smart as you." Serenity made a face. "That's not for me."

"Serenity!" Ami stressed. "_You're the Princess!_"

"And your point is?" Serenity drew her pink clad knees up to her chest.

"You're supposed to know this stuff, it will be detrimental to your future." Ami sighed in frustration when Serenity only shrugged.

A noise was heard and Serenity sat up straight, her feet dropping to the ground as something infinitely more exciting was going on than talking about their futures and how studying would make or break hers. The other prince had been spotted!

Serenity ran back to the front and skidded to a halt in the nick of time and this time she patted down her appearance to make sure that the second prince would have no reason to glare at her. "Wow." Serenity whispered to Ami as the prince stepped out of the carriage, the wind was blowing harshly, whipping the sand at the sides of it, making a loud noise. The King and Queen soon followed and then their youngest also came out. He was only what, six? Serenity melted at the sight of the young boy with a mop of dark hair on his head, it was already starting to look shaggy.

"He's cute." Ami murmured in appreciation for the older sibling who was standing with a lot more pride and none of the shyness that had plagued him the first time here. He was looking out for his younger brother though minor movements, but it was endearing even if there wasn't a threat. "So sweet too."

Serenity's head bounced as she nodded and then walked away from Ami to go greet them. Demando beamed at Serenity. "You never once mentioned in your letters how darling you have become, Princess Serenity." He bowed to her. "I'd like to formally introduce you to my younger brother, Sapphire." Demando put a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from running off. There was nine years difference between the two. "Sapphire, this is the Princess Serenity I was telling you about."

Sapphire tilted his head, and for the first time, Serenity saw his eyes, they were red. Not like he had been crying, but the actual color of his eyes. On closer inspection she realized it was just a really red brown, but they were striking. He blinked at her for a moment then a grin crossed his features. "You're not old!"

Serenity laughed. She shook her head, no, she wasn't. "I take it that is a good thing?"

"Demando is ok, but he's so much older than I am. He's almost like another mom." Sapphire wiggled out of Demando's grasp and clasped onto Serenity. "You look closer to my age. How old are you anyway?" When Serenity told him, he looked a little misgiving about the fact that she was double his age, but relaxed shortly after when he realized that she acted about as young as he acted mature so they found some place in the middle.

–

"I'm sorry we're so late." Artemis explained to Selene. "It is a hassle when you have two children to get moving. Though Demando's a dream these days. It's Sapphire that's been a little terror, running around, taking his clothes off, hiding things that you've just had packed. Our servants have been so patient with our little nightmare."

Selene laughed as she watched the youngest interact with Serenity who was being so good with him. "You're speaking to the one that raised Serenity single handedly and we haven't even gotten into her teenage rebellious years."

Luna shuddered at the thought. "Serenity seems calm enough now."

"She's on good behavior. Ami has been helping with that. I hope with other royals nearby to offer her an example of how she should be, it will further the cause. However she has far more energy than any child should."

"I hope Sapphire doesn't backfire your plans then." Though Sapphire was in bed long before the rest of the children each night, so he didn't interfere too much.

Luna looked down at Serenity and ran her fingers through one of the blond's streamers.

The touch from Luna had surprised Serenity, who looked up at the Queen with questioning eyes. "May I help you with something, Queen Luna?"

"I see a very familiar style icon."

Though it was different than the Queen's not only in color, but also result, the influence had been clear. Serenity nodded. "I remember when I first saw you, when I was six, that it was a very attractive style. I hadn't been able to duplicate it exactly and it took awhile for my hair to be long enough to keep it in. I hope you are not too angry."

"On the contrary." Then Luna graced Serenity with a wide smile and Demando eyed his mother with something akin to shock. He transferred his gaze onto Serenity, and she wondered what he was thinking behind those silver eyes. He smiled at her as well and she relaxed.

–

They all went inside and joined Endymion and his family. He smiled at the four making their way to his table as they all had refreshments and watched the water display in the center of the room. "I had forgotten how nice and relaxing this could be." He gestured to the water shooting out from the center of the room and then falling back down.

"I thought you said it was a waste of valuable resources the last time you were here." Ami lifted a brow. "Why the change in opinion?"

"I guess I see the aesthetic a lot better now." Endymion justified. "Before it had been different and I didn't appreciate different."

"Now you do, I suppose?" Serenity leaned forward over the table, looking at him with innocence and exuberance.

Endymion hesitated before answering. "Yes, I suppose I do now." Serenity nodded and then pulled Demando into the conversation.

"What new has happened since your last letter? It has been too long since the last update."

"The two of you have been corresponding?" Endymion looked between the other two royal children and they nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I was six." Serenity answered. "Demando and I found we had a lot of similar interests and we wanted to continue sharing after he had to leave. I didn't think at the time that you would wish to write to me, as you hardly spoke to us at all. I apologize if that was out of line."

"No, I probably wouldn't have wrote back. It was a year or so before I would have become interested in that sort of thing. Though I don't really see the value in it still." Endymion turned to Demando before Serenity could speak. "So please do enlighten us on what else is new in your life."

Demando gave Endymion a long look, before he tilted his head up a little. "We have been working on opening new shelters for those without homes. I have been put in charge to spearhead our children demographics without parents."

Serenity's eyes grew wide. "That's wonderful! How has the project been shaping up?"

Demando smiled at her good cheer and complete faith that it was doing well. "Good, we had a slow start at the beginning but word of mouth soon spread and I'm having to work on another building to try and house them all."

The four of them chatted for a long time, Ami really becoming interested in it when he started talking about specifics and figures. Serenity started losing interest in the conversation at that time, so it was nice that someone could continue how pleased she was in the project. She couldn't believe that someone not much older than her, and not an adult, was managing to do so much. She felt like a bum when listening to him.

Selene announced that they were all going to go on a walk around the estate and that the children were welcome to join them, but Serenity was without an option. Serenity looked startled at the notion of joining her mother and all of the adults, she feared that it would be boring and that she would step too far out of line.

Endymion's father was looking at her with cold eyes and Endymion stood up and joined her side, stepping into the line of sight even, though Serenity didn't think he noticed. "I'll join. I imagine that this place has gotten more wonderful since the last time I have been here. Have there been many additions added?"

He wasn't much taller than her, only a couple of inches, but she felt like he was protecting her. What on earth from though? Nothing here was a danger to her, this was her land and she knew all of it well.

Demando joined them, stepping up next to Endymion. "I think I would like to see these grounds as well." He bowed to Selene slightly. "Thank you for suggesting such a thing." Ami shrugged, she wasn't really being taken into consideration whether or not she desired to, but she would anyway. She wanted to remain with her friend and these two princes, they seemed to have so much knowledge to offer her and she was excited to pick their brains at every moment.

Sapphire clung onto his brother's hand, his other hand's thumb was inserted into his mouth, but he nodded too. "Well then, everyone it seems is coming with us." Selene was pleased and she started the tour. Serenity and Ami hung back a little as the woman talked.

Demando noticed but was trying to listen in on the woman's speech. Endymion somehow joined the two girls and he smiled charmingly at them. "I see that you had very little choice in the matter. Have you been missing out on your lessons about the grounds or are you just here to make sure she doesn't forget anything?"

Serenity laughed. "I am here to offer moral support. There are a lot of members of each family here, if I wasn't, my mother would be alone."

"I didn't even think of that." Endymion's gaze rested on the kind Queen's back. "She is very calm and gentle, isn't she? She rules with a strong but loving hand."

Serenity nodded. "She does indeed. Her kindness is not a weakness to be exploited."

Endymion offered Ami a nod to include her as well. "The two of you were talking before I arrived, what about?"

"We were trying to figure out how much of the land we would see before Sapphire grew tired." Ami admitted. "We were having a bit of a friendly wager."

"What are the stakes?" Endymion inquired.

"Whoever loses has to jump into the river." Serenity answered.

"But don't the two of you do that all the time anyway?" He remembered clearly how he had been pushed into the depths and how he had somehow managed to keep his head above before someone had helped him out, one of the guards.

"Yes..." Ami drawled. "But that's why it is a friendly wager."

"Then I don't get how-"

Serenity sighed, giving in. "Because mother hates it when I do it with my dress still on and that's part of the terms."

"That's only a punishment for losing if you lose, but what about Ami?"

"She has to do it with a dress on." Serenity insisted.

"I really don't-"

"Serenity's ignoring the fact that you are unaware of some of the finer details going on around here, that you _couldn't_ know. I hate swimming with extra layers because then I can't go as fast or smoothly." Ami looked around Serenity to hold Endymion's gaze as she explained. Then she looked at her friend. "Why are you being difficult?"

Serenity shrugged. "I guess I forgot at first that he didn't know, and then it was fun to see him guess at it." Ami rolled her eyes for Endymion's benefit and he didn't feel annoyed at all. "Look, it's already happening." She touched Ami's arm before pointing at Sapphire. He was lagging behind and Demando had to pull him on to keep up, but then even Demando started falling out of step and then he stood waiting as Sapphire sat down on the ground.

Ami sighed miserably. "You win."

Serenity gave a little cheer that was blatantly ignored by her mother though the other adults turned to look at her curiously. She lowered her raised fist and blinked innocently at them. They turned back to where Selene was telling them about how in this area it was a popular location to find fish.

Sapphire started fussing at Demando who attempted to pick him up. "No!" He batted at his brother's hands. "I don't want you to carry me!"

"Well then _walk_." Demando held out his hand, but Sapphire refused to get up.

"Your legs are too long." Sapphire pouted. "Its too hard to keep up."

Serenity stopped by them and lowered into a squat, her light pink dress pulling at her knees as she bent and she smiled kindly at him. "I know how you feel. My mother is a giant! Even your brother seems to have a stride that I can't match. You know what I do instead?"

Sapphire looked at Serenity for a long time, waiting on her words, but she didn't say. Finally he shook his head no. "What?"

"I _run_." Sapphire laughed and rubbed at his legs. "But you're too tired now to do that?" He nodded at her and she held out her hands. "I'll carry you if you wish. It's not as scary from how close we are to the ground."

Sapphire latched onto Serenity's neck and buried his head there, his legs wrapping around her waist and she wobbled into a stance. He had one heck of a death grip on her. Endymion held out a hand to stabilize her, but she didn't need it. Demando was looking at Serenity and his brother with a peculiar look on his face. Then he came forward. "I can take him."

Sapphire turned his head back and forth, not wanting his brother to and Serenity ran a hand down his back. "It's all right. I have him for now." She laced her fingers together beneath him, just in case and continued walking. His little belly pressed against hers and her heart melted a little at how trusting he was with her.

Demando hung back with her for awhile, Endymion and Ami strolling together off to the side and the two of them seemed to be getting along well. Demando pulled Serenity into a discussion and he had her laughing the entire time.

It wasn't too long of a walk. Artemis laughed up ahead of them as they headed back, and towards dinner. "You sure do know how to stir up an appetite Selene."

Serenity's stomach rumbled as she realized suddenly that she was too. "We're making a dish from Endymion's country." Serenity told Demando, though Endymion was in hearing distance. "They sent down some ingredient last week and the chefs have managed to figure out a way to make it and incorporate it into our cooking style." Her eyes flickered over to Endymion. "I hope that you're not too distraught by the change."

"I'm sure it will be another good different."

Serenity's muscles were starting to strain under Sapphire's slight weight and she shifted him again, more frequently than she had before and she talked with Ami, looking away from the boys. Endymion plucked Sapphire right out of her hands without her noticing and he gave the child back to his older brother who took him without a second thought. Sapphire didn't stir. Though an annoyed expression did cross Demando's features when Serenity's head was turned after thanking the dark haired boy. Endymion seemed undaunted by it.

–

Dinner was an entertaining affair. Or at least it was for the boys. The girls their age and nobles all gathered around and made room for themselves. Serenity was squashed between several of them and Ami had been brushed aside all together as if she didn't exist. The only reason Serenity didn't fair the same fate was because she was the Princess and theirs on top of it. The male nobles of that age looked on with mixed emotions.

Serenity kept looking back to Ami who was back to eating with her family and seemed amused by the hormonal teenagers blocking her view from her food as all of the girls asked a hundred of questions and all were sighing over how attractive the two boys were. Serenity really didn't think so and the boys looked a little awkward as well, clearly not old enough to be interested in those kinds of attentions yet. In another year or two maybe. Serenity was really out of loop on that. She thought they were cute, sure, but not _that_ cute.

"Excuse me." She said over the blabbering of girls and pulled her plate out, smearing some of the sauce on some of the dresses on its way towards her. She tried to catch the Princes' attention over their heads. "I'm going to go eat with Ami and her family." She got out of her chair and it was instantly filled with another girl.

On her way over, she heard her mother speaking to their parents. "Well the boys are certainly well-received. I highly doubt one of them will have a difficulty in securing a marriage in the future."

"Too true." Raye agreed, catching sight of Serenity. "Serenity, come join us. I want to know all about you." Raye patted the seat next to her. Her husband was on her other side and Serenity hesitated, usually she would sit next to her mother if she sat up there. Selene tilted her head forward, giving her agreement that she could and Serentiy sank into the seat beside the younger woman. Luna just seemed older than Raye, though her mother seemed older than both, but just barely.

"Queen Raye, it is a pleasure to join you." Serenity finally had an entertaining meal, and she could actually eat in peace now, or at least had space.

Raye was an entertaining woman who was full of lively banter and entertaining stories. Her son took after her in no way that Serenity could see, except maybe he was finally learning some of her charm. If Serenity had to say he took after either in looks or personality, both would have been laid at his father's doorstep until she'd seen him again today. If she didn't have a clear visual memory of her past, she would have suspected that he wasn't the same person at all, that a new boy had taken over his role as prince.

Serenity found she could talk to Raye about anything. They discussed hair and clothing and it was interesting how different opinions were in the different regions of their larger land. "I'll bring you a few of my dresses from my younger days the next time I see you. As well as some newer fashions for your age. Will you take me shopping here in your Kingdom?"

Serenity readily agreed, she enjoyed doing so, and not just for clothes. Raye smiled brightly at Serenity. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I must seem totally alien to you."

Raye laughed. "No my dear, you are a fresh change of pace. I am surrounded by males it seems in our Kingdom. I enjoy my conversations with my son and husband, but I really miss the idea of a girl to share all my wisdom with. I longed for a daughter, but I got a son instead." Raye's eyes lingered on the one she just mentioned. "Though he has turned for the better in recent years. Perhaps I was just too hard on him."

Serenity didn't know what to say to that, but when she looked down at her plate for an excuse to have her mouth already occupied, she saw that her plate was clean. She bit her tongue. She didn't know what to think about him. He was so different than the older boy she had first met and yet despite being more ready to talk and discuss and charming, he still seemed a little cold.

Squaring her shoulders, she nodded, she would just have to try harder, perhaps be herself a little more and less this personality she pulled on over herself when she knew she would have to be entertaining fellow royalty and this time she had to be more mature. It just felt like a dress that was too tight and she couldn't breath. She hated it, she was only twelve after all. Though Ami loved it, Ami should have been the one born into royalty, she fit it perfectly. Serenity's thoughts usually went down that mutinous path some days when her mother compared the two, but with Raye's praise, Serenity felt for the first time like she really could be a princess, that she was similar to her mother in some way. It made Serenity long to be more like the beautiful woman related to her by blood.

"Perhaps some day you shall have a daughter as well?" Serenity innocently asked and she did not miss the clouds forming over Raye's face and the pain in her hand as the Queen squeezed it painfully and then everything cleared and Raye was smiling at her once more.

"No, my lovely girl, I don't think that will be happening." Raye patted Serenity's hand and then went back to eating. Serenity didn't understand but didn't press it. Serenity's eyes scoured over the crowd and she saw Endymion ignoring all of the girls trying to talk to him, his attention otherwise occupied and Serenity found it on her and his mother. There was a scowl once more on his features.

Serenity looked away, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. She caught a waiter's attention and had more food brought to her, to occupy her time if nothing else.

Dinner finished without much longer of a wait and Serenity went to join Ami but her mother cleared her throat. "We have a welcoming show for our royal guests. All of the nobles are invited to share in it as well." Selene led them to another room.

Water started jumping, music playing and colors shimmered through the glass-like streams falling from the ceiling. The music was slow and concise, a low beat that was punctured to match every staccato movement of the dancers all in shimmering blue. Men and women both showcased who they were, the thing they represented the most. It was one of Serenity's favorite shows, it got better each year when she saw it again.

She also liked to see their reactions. Every one of their guests were enthralled by the performance and Serenity was pleased that they enjoyed it. Some more than others, but all of them at least took something away from it. Serenity also enjoyed the waterworks herself, each time was new and different for her, as the water never fell in exactly the same way.

Today it seemed the greatest enthusiast for the show was Sapphire. He oohed and awed about everything. He tugged on Demando's hand and pointed at one thing, and then at another. Demando smiled down at the boy and it was such a soft look. Serenity couldn't help but watch and feel touched by the display.

Someone was watching her. Serenity's gaze swung to the other side but no eyes were on her when she looked. While she was looking, Endymion realized her attention was in his direction and he looked back at her, a slight frown gracing his features as he learned she was eying all of them, wondering about something. His gaze swept quickly across his family's faces, but they were all enjoying the water show. Serenity shrugged and then turned her attention back on to the dancers.

At a point during the festivities, Sapphire began to grow sleepy again and he leaned heavily on his brother. Sapphire's other hand wrapped around Serenity's and didn't want to let go until she agreed to say goodnight in his room. Serenity looked back at Ami frantically as they were lead away, she had no idea what to do with children, Ami had less idea than she did and her friend smiled cheekily at her, waving her goodbye. Endymion stood at Ami's shoulder, watching the Princess and Princes walk away with brooding eyes. It seemed as if the old Endymion had come out after all.

* * *

><p>EAN: So, the next chapter, maybe two will continue with this age but then there will be a time jump again. I'll let you know when that happens. :)<p> 


End file.
